


Freak Out

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the floor, looking up to a winged Tommy with black eyes and weird skin, Adam was seriously freaking the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> Wings prompt for my H/c Bingo Card. I wouldn't consider this rape/non-con, but it kinda is until the end, so here's the warning.

Adam grumbled as he fumbled down the stairs to the door, where someone had been knocking for what seemed like hours. “Fuck, I’m coming!”

He jerked the door open and glared. “It’s two in the morning, I just went to sleep a half an hour ago and you are pounding on the door. What the fuck’s wrong?”

Tommy winced. “It hurts, Adam, it fucking hurts, please, make it stop, fuck!” Tommy doubled over, shaking and sweating like he’d run the whole way to Adam’s house.

Adam’s mood immediately shifted from pissed off to worried as he caught Tommy when he started to collapse and carried him inside, kicking the door shut. He laid Tommy down on the couch and started petting his hair, feeling the sweat pour off him like a waterfall. “Fuck, baby, what happened? You’re burning up.”

Adam raced into the kitchen, dampening a towel and coming back to Tommy, laying the towel across his head. Tommy groaned and shifted, bucking up, scratching at his neck and back. “It fucking burns! God, fuck, make it stop! Fuck, they hurt.”

“What? What hurts, Tommy?” Adam was freaking out, confused, and ready to kill whoever hurt Tommy. He kept running around in his head what Tommy said he was going to do last night, but the only thing that popped up was staying home and watching some horror movies, so Adam didn’t think he was out partying.

Tommy screamed and that brought Adam out of his thoughts. Tommy started ripping at his shirt, tearing it to shreds; pale, that’s all Adam could see, pale skin and then there were red and black marks running through Tommy’s skin, rising to the surface, marking him with symbols Adam could recognize. It looked like ancient lettering, some fucking hieroglyphic shit.

“Fuck, they’re coming out, Adam, please, help, get my clothes off!”

Adam complied because it was the closest thing Tommy had ever said to him about getting him naked and Adam wasn’t about to argue. He cursed himself for thinking with his dick when his _friend_ was obviously in some kind of fiery pain. Adam pulled Tommy’s pants down, seeing that the markings were rising above the skin there, too; all over Tommy like tattoos. It was freaking Adam out, but he kept stripping Tommy, taking his shoes and socks off and then pulling Tommy’s pants away from his body.

“Oh fuck, it’s coming. Move, Adam!” Tommy shoved Adam back and he stumbled to the floor as he watched the creepiest shit he’d ever seen in his life.

Tommy’s skin went red, burning away while black replaced it everywhere, the markings turning red as Tommy continued to scream in pain. Some force threw Tommy from the couch and he landed on his hands and knees on the floor, screeching and hissing while Adam watched knobby, leathery things rip through Tommy’s flesh where his shoulder blades were moments ago, replacing them with what looked like bat wings. Veins; black leathery skin stretched so thin that you could see the veins and vessels spread throughout.

Adam whispered, “Tommy, What the fuck is going on?”

When Tommy stood up and turned around to look at Adam, his eyes were black; the black skin that covered his body moments ago turned marble white, like smoldering ash. His markings were blacker than Adam’s hair, the red fading as Tommy stared at Adam, his head cocked to the side.

Adam was freaking the fuck out. Tommy just turned into a... _Something_ and was staring at Adam with a burning gaze, making Adam’s skin heat. This was the craziest thing Adam had ever seen and as Tommy walked toward him, extending his hand out; claws gray and pointed, Adam started scooting away, turning over to get the fuck up and run. When Adam got to his hands and knees, a heavy weight was on him in seconds, surrounding him while he felt hot breath on his neck.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Adam started shaking, his pulse skyrocketing, his heart pounding through his ribcage and trying to break free.

Hot hands found their way to his arms, rubbing up and down, then running all over his back. Adam bucked, trying to get this _thing_ off of him. It had wings and black eyes and Adam wasn’t having it. It wasn’t his Tommy.

“Get off me!” Adam yelled, shoving behind him while those hot hands kept roaming all over his back, over his stomach, his hips.

Tommy started speaking, but Adam couldn’t understand it; it was a language he’d never heard before, then Tommy’s breath was at his ear, whispering, “You’re mine now.”

Adam’s eyes widened as he felt his shirt being torn from his body, claws scratching down his back, burning into his flesh hotter than any iron. He screamed and fought and when Tommy pressed a kiss to his neck, his whole body locked on him. He couldn’t move, he almost couldn’t breathe, but he could talk and talk he did; he started begging.

“Tommy, please, don’t do this, please, let’s talk, just, fuck, come on, let me go.” Adam wanted to look behind his so badly, but his body wouldn’t let him.

“Adam,” Tommy whined softly, quiet moans against the back of Adam’s neck. “Please, it burns, fuck, it burns, let me, please. I can’t stop. I’m sorry.”

Adam started to shake his head, but the muscles wouldn’t move in his neck and he cried out when teeth latched onto his throat. He felt himself being pushed to the ground and then he could finally move again. He rolled over underneath Tommy and stared up at his friend. He looked like a demon. “Tommy, look at me. Come on, what’s going on, you’re freaking me out, please get off of me.”

Tommy screeched, blood red tears falling from the corner of his eyes, and Adam’s heart started aching when he wanted nothing more than to be scared out of his mind, running away and not looking back. But Adam could still see _his_ Tommy in those black eyes, his lips still thick, his body still the same except for the new markings all over it and the wings expanding above.

“Please don’t cry, come on.” Adam reached his hand up, but Tommy’s face retorted to anger and he hissed at Adam. Adam pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned and stared at Tommy as the still blond straddled his hips and bent down toward his face. Adam instinctively turned to the side, closing his eyes when he felt Tommy’s tongue come out and lick up his neck.

“Tommy.” It was barely a whisper, but a purring hiss replied to it and Adam turned his head to see Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed, looking sad and... hurt. Adam sighed. “I’m not going to let you do whatever it is you’re trying to do. I can see you’re fighting yourself, so just come back to me, come on.”

Tommy bared his teeth and extended fangs, showing Adam. “What, Tommy?”

Tommy retracted his fangs, licked his lips and then bent down, his lips landing on Adam’s making Adam gasp as heat encased his mouth. Tommy took his open mouth as permission and flicked his tongue against Adam’s causing heat greater than anything Adam’s ever felt to wash through him and pool in his stomach. He seriously couldn’t get turned on by that, no, he couldn't, but he was.

Adam pulled back. “Tommy, stop.”

Tommy screeched again and then he said, “Please, Adam, let me, please.” He started grinding his hips down into Adam’s and Adam couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips.

He tentatively extended his hand and touched Tommy’s face, then neck, shoulders, arms, _wings_. He watched as they shook with the vibration of the hissing and purring he heard coming from Tommy. “Fuck, this can’t be real.”

“Sorry.” Tommy grabbed Adam’s pants in his clawed hands and ripped them to shreds, leaving Adam naked on his living room floor with a nearly naked Tommy above him; who had wings and black eyes, looking like the Devil’s child. Tommy ripped his own pants off and then looked back at Adam.

He bent down and started sucking on Adam’s neck while Adam stayed still, not moving, not breathing until Tommy nipped at him and his hands flew to Tommy’s hips as they started moving again, thrusting against Adam’s cock.

Adam could feel wetness spread on his abdomen, slicking the way for Tommy who kept thrusting, grinding, rolling his hips and Adam couldn’t think for a second as he felt Tommy’s dick slide against his, creating the perfect feel of skin on over heated skin and he groaned.

“Adam,” Tommy whimpered again, his wings wrapping around them like a cocoon, keeping the heat and sex locked in tight.

Adam couldn’t hold it in any longer; he thrust up, meeting what Tommy was doing above him and felt Tommy melt on top of him as Adam kept moving Tommy’s hips to each thrust Adam made. He couldn’t stop, didn’t know if he wanted to. Wings fluttered and then started shrinking as Tommy panted against Adam’s neck, following every movement Adam did and made Tommy’s body do.

Moments later, Tommy was back to himself, groaning and panting out Adam’s name as he spilled over Adam’s groin, slicking it up even more for Adam as his thrusts got wilder and his orgasm exploded through him; white spots dancing at the corner of his vision.

They stayed like that; not moving, covered in a mess, trying to breathe while Tommy lay boneless on top of Adam who stroked a hand down Tommy’s back, pretty fucking glad that Tommy was back to normal.

“What the fuck?” Adam whispered after he caught his breath.

Tommy lifted up a little bit and stared at Adam with guilty eyes. “I’m so sorry, Adam. I never meant for you to find out.”

“Wings; big, huge, fucking bat wings and black eyes.” Adam couldn’t get it out of his mind.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out. I shouldn’t have come, I’m so sorry.” Tommy got up and looked for his clothes, finding them all torn to shreds.

“I... Well, I can’t say I’m not freaking out because at the moment, yes, I’m freaking the fuck out. Tommy, you had fucking _wings_!”

Tommy wrapped his arms around his body and Adam got up, walking toward him to wrap his arms around Tommy as well. “Come on, what just happened?”

Tommy looked up at Adam and sighed. “No one was ever supposed to know about me. I’m a dark fairy.”

Adam laughed. “How are you a fairy? You scared the shit out of me, you didn’t turn me on... Well not until the last minute.”

Tommy groaned. “I was a slave. I wasn’t born dark, I was made like that. My wings used to be white, my markings were silver, and I was beautiful. One day I was captured by a wizard and he forced me to do things, made me ugly on the inside, made my wings ugly. I ran away, once a month I turn into that thing you saw. There is only one way for me to change back, you saw it.”

Adam shook his head. “Wait, you needed me to change; grow wings, weird tats, and skin as white as marble?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, I needed you to change me back. You are the only thing that keeps me from being that all the time.”

Adam looked at Tommy and then sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. “I have one question.”

“And what’s that?”

“Can I touch you?”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. “Like how?”

“I don’t know, I just wanna feel your body ... Everywhere.”

Tommy smiled. “You liked it even though you were freaked out?”

Adam grabbed Tommy and headed toward the bedroom. If they were doing this again, they were doing it right.


End file.
